Sweet High
by Black Fire Fox01
Summary: Vergil comes back and hooks with a female demon hunter.VergilXOC slight lime, languauge Rated M to be safe


_Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry nor make any profits off this work. I just borrowed the characters for my own use. Hikaru is all I own._

The 61 mustang lay in pieces while a raven haired racer worked underneath, finishing the final weld she slid out. Her beater had holes in it from the sparks but didn't matter as she began to shut down the machine and close up her tool boxes for the night. Her skinny jeans and converses were covered in oil and grease from replacing the front and rear axel. Placing the doors, bumpers and plastic wrapped windows into the bare body, she threw the lights and other small parts into a shed. Once everything was locked up and the car covered she grabbed her leather jacket and headed out, flicking of the lights and closing the garage door. Her 87 trans am roared to life as she headed to her real job of demon hunting and the scent that hit her nose as she rounded a corner made her speed up. Slamming the brakes on she grabbed her katana and gun from back seat, strapping them onto her hips. The ally looked quiet but the smell of blood and grunts of man still trying to fight something told other wise. As she got closer the hell hounds stopped as charged her as she unsheathed her katana and drove it into the creatures heart while flipping over its head. The other one tried jump from the wall to her right before it got riddled with revolver bullets. Three more appeared form the top of the buildings she was stuck between and jumped down, she rolled toward the injured man but one caught her leg in jaws. Her demon form took and shredded the three remaining hounds before she reverted, and took a minute to look at the man she just saved. Her eyes widened, this must have been the twin brother Dante had told her about wasn't he supposed to be dead. He looked the same save for his features being a bit more prominent, and his eyes held a coldness to them as she leaned over him.

"Who are you," he asked as she inspected the gashes and cuts over his body.

"Hikaru" she answered helping him to his feet. He began to heal right away, she nodded and headed out of the ally. He followed watching as she slipped her weapons back into the car along wither jacket and pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"Well I'm off to a job nice to meet ya I guess" she said slipping into the driver seat.

"Where's Devil May Cry" he asked in a cold voice that sent chills down her spine, although they weren't bad.

"Go straight down the street and make a left, Ya can't miss the big red neon sign" she answered shutting the door. He a had a pissed of look on his face meaning he caught on to her smartass remark at the end, she giggled to herself and took off.

The next few weeks consisted of him meeting her either leaving or going to a job, Dante was usually with him. She knew they didn't get along so there was something going on to keep them from killing each other. In those weeks she also found herself talking to him a lot, she didn't sweat it she had nothing to do with there family quarrels. One night he appeared at her door battered like the day she found him in the ally, she pulled him in and shut the door.

"What the fuck happened to you" she asked taking his coat and bloodied shirt to her laundry room, and catching a glance of that toned stomach. He said nothing and she didn't push the issue as she next to him on the couch, she shrugged and began watching drag racing again. She couldn't help but stare at his body built but not broad, his pants were torn up and he was sporting a tent. As the cuts and abrasions healed she looked up and caught his eyes that were no longer cold but burning.

"He got pissed because I told him the truth," he said voice becoming hoarse and leaning over as she leaned back. Vergil leaned over looking her body up and down, the boy shorts did nothing to hide he long legs. The spaghetti strap top left little to imagination as wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped them. She straddled him and rubbed against his already formed bulge.

"What did you say huh vergil" she whispered breathless right next to his ear.

"That I wanted you" he answered back flipping them gain.

"Well then move your ass and don't tease me," she nearly screamed as he pulled her top of.

"You want me" eh said surprised.

"No shit Sherlock, do ya think I'd let go this far if I didn't ;not to mention I've made every pass possible at you, now stop talking." she answered slamming there mouths together moaning as she tasted crimson for his split lip.

The next few hours were a blur as they collapsed spent at 3 in the morning she lay his chest tracing invisible patterns on his chest.

"Damn I've never been this worn out, you are good" she said. He smiled but didn't let her see as pulled her closer. He wasn't cuddly but the this girl was different not just because she was part demon. She didn't care about the past he created for himself or what he had done. She accepted him and showed him that emotion isn't weakness as long you keep it in check, and power didn't determine everything. He heard light snoring telling him she had gone to sleep, he did the same with a smile.

Well I know its not great but I haven't written in while, let alone his type of story so go easy please. Flamers will burned in their own fire.


End file.
